


《血族生存指南》番外·头发

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》番外·头发

等陈臻含了一会，又伸出舌头往那东西马眼上钻了钻，一下一下地舔过龟头……他去找沈明光的手，握住和他十指相扣，仰着头跪在地上帮他口。  
　　陈臻没穿裤子，就一条白色的内裤，腿光溜溜地跪着。他明显知道怎样能让沈明光激动，嘴里一边进进出出地含弄对方粗硬的阴茎，又仰着头去看沈明光的眼睛，眼睛如果真的会勾人的话，那沈明光大概已经被勾死了—— 他就看着陈臻红润的嘴里进进出出地插着自己的东西，把他的脸颊插得很满，插出鼓起来的形状……进得深一点他就从喉咙深处嗯嗯地哼一下，像是在抱怨太深了……眼睫下是蓝色的眼睛，里面含着水，就粘着他。  
　　沈明光抓着他的头发享受陈臻温暖紧致的口腔，一开始还控制着力道，后来就不行了，提着陈臻的头发猛地撞了两下，那两下太深，陈臻含不住，反射性地干呕了下。  
　　沈明光深呼吸平静了一下，才抓着陈臻的头发把他提抱起来放到餐桌上，亲了亲陈臻的脸颊，诚恳道歉：“对不起殿下，没忍住，我们不吃了，我来喂你别的。”  
　　他们两三天没做了，因为沈明光一直在生气……  
　　陈臻一边轻轻地去蹭沈明光的身体，感觉到沈明光的手指在隔着内裤扣弄按压他的后穴，没一会儿快感就传来，内裤都湿了大半。陈臻含着沈明光的脖子开始呻吟，感觉身上热了起来。  
　　沈明光拍了拍陈臻的脑袋，解开衬衫扣子露出胸膛，把他往自己脖子上压了下，语气带命令：“咬，这次多喝点，你今天没吃早餐。”  
　　陈臻等的就是这句话，他都饿了一早上了。埋头找了下血管，他咬破沈明光的肩膀皮肤开始吮吸里面的血。  
　　他喜欢在和沈明光做的时候喝对方的血。上面在吃，下面也在吃，带给身体的愉悦是双倍的。  
　　等他喝得差不多了，沈明光已经往他穴口里塞了四根手指在那帮他扩了。手指湿淋淋地进进出出，陈臻张着腿一边舔着嘴角边的血一边呻吟，脚不知不觉地缠了上去，去夹沈明光的腰。  
　　沈明光有许多性癖，下面让我为各位一一道来。  
　　第一个是喜欢让陈臻穿着白色的上衣跟他做。  
　　沈明光撩起陈臻的丝绸衬衫下摆放到他嘴边，语气倒是算温柔，“咬住。”  
　　陈臻撑着餐桌，一边去夹弄下体里抽插转动的手指，一边温顺地咬住衣服下摆。沈明光埋头开始吸咬他的乳头，含着吮吸，等两边都濡湿以后才放开，撩起陈臻的头发开始含着他的耳朵吸。  
　　湿淋淋的手撤出来，等把陈臻的腿完全打开，沈明光才捏着陈臻的后颈让他自己抱住自己的腿，挺身把阴茎插入了那个不断开阖的口。进得很深，然后沈明光才一边揉着他的乳头，一边深入浅出地操弄他。  
　　陈臻嘴里咬着衣服，叫也叫不完全。哼出来的声音也有些含糊，但朦胧着更加勾人，比大声呻吟更听得人情动。  
　　沈明光的第二个性癖是，上床的时候有一点喜欢dirty talk，尤其喜欢调戏人。  
　　“几天没弄你就这样了？”  
　　他声音很低。  
　　“湿得我都快没感觉了，夹紧一点啊殿下……”  
　　陈臻呜咽地闷声叫在嘴里，想去揽沈明光的脖子，又被他按回去抱住自己的腿。  
　　“别缩，腿拉开啊，不拉开我怎么好好上你，殿下。对，就这样——”沈明光在捏陈臻的耳垂。下面撞得一下比一下重，耳垂上的抚弄的动作却十分轻，轻得简直像在挠痒痒，这样一上一下的刺激弄得陈臻又难受又舒服。  
　　“我真的好赚啊，殿下。”沈明光压着陈臻的手，帮着他把腿分得更开，又用力去揉陈臻细嫩的腿根，声音轻又软，“殿下又甜又浪，一直在吸我。”  
　　沈明光的第三个性癖是非常的喜欢背入式。  
　　一般前期他们或许会用别的姿势，可能会像现在一样把陈臻按在桌子上弄，让他自己掰开腿让操；可能是把他抱起来按在墙上大开大合地顶；也可能是把他放在沙发上，脚扛在自己肩上往里面死命地磨；还有在钢琴上。反正那架钢琴买来后没正经弹过几次，倒是被他们专门用来做这种为爱鼓掌的快活事了。  
　　最后沈明光一般都会把陈臻抱回卧室。为了方便他那不为人知的性爱好，沈明光专门在他们的靠床的墙上安了一面齐身的穿衣镜，他尤其喜欢把陈臻弄到这面镜子跟前做。  
　　陈臻已经哆哆嗦嗦地在餐桌上到过一次了，沈明光把他抱到镜子前摆弄跪好的时候他浑身软绵绵的，叫都快叫不出来了。  
　　但是该走的程序还是要走完的，狼王没做舒服，那就是没有结束。  
　　沈明光的第四、五个性癖是喜欢揪着他的头发弄他，喜欢在镜子前面做。  
　　沈明光把他按到镜子前，把自己再次送进那个湿软张合的口，开始揪着他的头发往里面撞他。从后面看只能看到衣冠整齐的沈明光把陈臻整个地覆住，他只解开了裤头和衬衫扣子去顶弄身下的人，顶到深处就磨一下，狠狠撞一下就拍一下陈臻的屁股，拍得陈臻大声叫出来，又痛又舒服，嘴也咬不住衣服了，就倚着镜子忽高忽低地呻吟。  
　　跪姿让陈臻腰到臀的曲线非常好看，高高地翘着屁股，是一个邀请别人进入的动作。身上衣服也没脱，等陈臻被顶得咬不住了沈明光又重新把衣摆掀起来让他咬住，反反复复。  
　　他们都熟悉了彼此的身体。陈臻一开始做的时候还会有点害羞，等时间长了些就放开了些，舒服了就叫，什么姿势都予取予求地配合，乖得不行。  
　　陈臻跪着被顶弄，被插得不停喘。沈明光的手到处点火，一下揉他屁股，一下揉他的腰，过了会又揉他头发，不然就是手伸过来玩弄他的舌头，手指去拨弄乳头，一边挺胯，一边上上下下地摸……  
　　“还剪头发？”沈明光把五指插进陈臻的银发，从上往下顺着梳，很慢地去抚摸那一头像丝缎一样的头发，身下的动作还是又快又重，“剪了就不是漂亮的殿下了。”  
　　大概是因为有一个阿斯加德的执念吧。  
　　“嗯……你抱我一下，沈明光……啊，慢点……”  
　　做到后面陈臻就开始娇娇气气地撒娇，要抱，要沈明光亲他。他配合地晃着腰去迎合沈明光的动作，侧着头去索吻，叫得很软。  
　　“啊……嗯……唔……”  
　　他真的很多水。陈臻一边和沈明光接吻，一边去看镜子里面他们交缠的样子，一点点的羞涩和铺天盖地而来的舒服吞没意识，让他遵循本能地继续沉沦在欲望里。他诚实地交付自己的身体给所爱。  
　　这是世间最好的事了吧，和爱的人做快乐事。  
　　沈明光的第六个性/癖是——  
　　射的时候一定要看着陈臻，咬着他的嘴说：“殿下，我爱你。”


End file.
